


Autumn and Winter

by JustSimon



Category: Strange Memo
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: Maigo and Fuyu have a date and try understand each other better.
Relationships: Maigo/Fuyu





	Autumn and Winter

On a next day Fuyu invited Aki formerly known as stray person Maigo on a date, there was an autumn on the street, but in same time there was a little winter breeze, pretty much unusual weather, but it was normal for Aki and Fuyu.  
'So Aki, how did got in that situation?' "You mean, another reality?" 'Yes, that.' "Well, to be honest, i, i just don't know, i mean, its happened, in some moment i began doubting in my... gender. Maybe i only looks like a girl, but what if i actually a guy? Those questions began bugging me and i just fell asleep, but when i woke up i were... different, not only that. I were in a different place, which i couldn't leave, i could only sleep and try to remember my real life, in that dream of that another reality, i kinda, saw you guys, but somehow i couldn't remember you all, i just, well, i could only use your appearances, in the end i collected everything, but somehow, i couldn't drop my seasons, it seemed, that somewhere in my soul i remembered you all, but it was weak so i couldn't fully remember you, and afraid to forget fully, i refused throw those seasons, my friends, my girlfriend... and myself. But it was wrong, i just sent myself in the trap. But then, there was you Fuyu, you told me truth, told me what to do, told me to wake up. Thanks to you i found a bravery to throw everything, and that's how i found my exit to my real life." 'Wow, i couldn't imagine that you experienced all of this, and i should to say, i... I kinda, tried to wake up you.' ;Tried to wake up her? Pfrt! She made even more than that, Fuyu often visited you with hope that you wake up, she even don't took a shower.; 'Dude! What the hell?!' ;Gomene Fuyu-chan, but if you will begin this talk, pretty much you will stuck on a day. Well i need go, bye.; 'That hoodie!' "Chotto Matte, Fuyu is it true?" 'Um... yeah, its true.'   
In that moment with a smile on her face Aki grabbed Fuyu for a hand, then both girls blushed.   
"Arigato Fuyu-chan, for that you never left my side, its helped me, to accept myself." On Fuyu's face a smile has appeared.  
'Don't mention about it.'   
From that day Aki and Fuyu spent time together often, sometimes even annoyed their friends, maybe these girls were different from each other, to moment when they have a taste in a different seasons, but there is no doubt, it was comfortable, for them be together.


End file.
